


oh no, my skeleton boyfriend has to sleep in my room, whatever shall we do

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Skeptical (Webcomic)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Also Tumblr is involved, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cuties, Dialogue-Only, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Interspecies Romance, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nicknames, Not a lot of plot but thought why not take a shot, One Shot, Skeptical (Webcomic) - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes, because of course it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah drops pizza on the couch and Izzy has to Febreeze that shit, so Chip has to sleep in Ellis's room while the Febreeze dries. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh no, my skeleton boyfriend has to sleep in my room, whatever shall we do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eridanganronpa.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eridanganronpa.tumblr.com).



Noah: Alright, so who's up in the Super Smush Siblings tournament?

Izzy: It's me against Chip.

Noah: Nice. Yo, you want some pizza?

Chip: HIT ME UP WITH A PIECE OF THAT PEPPERONI

Ellis: Aw shit, you got any Supreme?

Izzy: Nah, I'm good for now.

Noah: Jesus you two, maybe chill, I'm going to get your pizza, hold up.

Chip: *whispering* Should I tell him about my second stomach or would that just make him freak out

Ellis: *whispering* Oh yeah I forgot you had that for a second

Izzy: Chip, you gonna choose your character or not? I ain't got all day.

Chip: Oh, yeah.

Ellis: Psst. You should choose Princess Pear because Izzy gets real salty over some of her moves.

Izzy: *under her breath* It's not MY fuckin' fault they made her out of more spam than actual Spam

Chip: Ok, but who's that?

Ellis: *puts hand on top of Chip's on controller* Here, I'll show you.

Noah: *walks in with pizza in hand* EY YO TONY GOT THAT FRESH PEPPERONI

Izzy: Wait shit NOAH LOOK OUT!!!

Noah: *trips over Ellis's foot, which just so happened to be sticking out while he was reaching to help Chip so that Noah could conveniently trip on it, almost as if Ellis knew that this action alone would kick off the entire "plot" of this fanfiction*

[muffled "Mmm Whatcha Say" meme playing in distance]

Izzy: *watches as the pizza flies through the air* *in slow-motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Noah: *in slow-motion, tumbling to the ground* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

Ellis: *in slow-motion, moving the joystick on Chip's controller* PEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Chip: *is the only one not in slow-motion* What the hell is happening is this a human thing do you all just randomly start moving ten times slower during stressful events what is this are you mocking me please stop

Pizza: *lands on the freshly cleaned couch, face down, with it's delicious cheese grease seeping into the furniture as though the couch cushion was Spongebob fucking Squarepants*

Izzy: *in regular motion* NOAH WHAT THE FUCK I JUST CLEANED THE COUCH

Noah: *lying on his face in the middle of the floor, where he fucking belongs* It's not my fault I tripped and dropped the pizza!

Izzy: Well, you know why you can't handle holding pizza?

Ellis: *thinking* Oh shit this is going where I think it's going isn't it

Chip: *whispering* Should I brace myself for a horrible pun?

Ellis: *whispering* Yes please be prepared it's going to happen

Izzy: BECAUSE YOU'RE A PIZZA SHIT

Chip and Ellis: *suddenly wearing sunglasses* YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SICK BURN

Noah: *tries to get up from the floor, only to fall on his face once more because of the epic burn that was just delivered upon him, the burden of being called a "pizza shit" too heavy on his shoulders for him to lift*

Izzy: I guess I gotta clean the fucking couch again, thanks in no small part to THIS asshole. *taps Noah on the side with her foot*

Noah: *does not attempt to get up again, instead resorting to giving a tiny grunt of defeat*

Ellis: Wait, isn't the couch where Chip sleeps every night?

Chip: Oh yeah! I'm totally okay with sleeping on the couch still! Pizza grease doesn't bother me all that much-

Ellis: But if you sleep in pizza grease, you're going to have to take a shower in the morning.

Chip: NEVER MIND I CHANGED MY MIND COUCH NO COUCH BAD

Izzy: You weren't going to be sleeping on the couch tonight anyway. I've gotta Febreeze this shit, AGAIN.

Noah: *muffled due to his face being currently buried in the carpet* You're welcome.

Izzy: *goes to grab the Febreeze* Okay, you two stay here. DON'T start the game without me, okay? *leaves the room*

Chip: *looks at Noah, who's still lying face down on the floor like a fucking loser* *pokes Noah in the side* I think he's dead.

Ellis: Nah, he's just being difficult. And douchey. You know, the usual.

Noah: *still muffled because he's accepted his fate at this point* I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE ASSWIPE

Izzy: *returns, Febreeze bottle in hand* Since the couch isn't an option, and the floor is NOT good hospitality, Ellis, can you keep Chip in your room for tonight while the Febreeze dries?

Chip: *thinking* Does she know what she has just allowed to transpire does she realize that we're going to go and be cute and do relationship things

Ellis: *thinking* Yes. Hell yes. HELL. FUCKING. YES.

Izzy: *removing the offending piece of pizza and disposing of it properly before returning to the couch and readying her Febreeze bottle* *turns to Ellis* Uh, you okay buddy? You gonna give me an answer or...?

Ellis: Uh, yeah, I can let him stay with me for just one night, I guess.

Noah: *incoherent muffled jerk noise*

Chip: What did he just say?

Noah: *lifts his head for a brief moment* I said, quote, "gay", unquote.

Izzy: *grabs the back of Noah's head and brings it back down to the floor* DON'T BE FUCKING RUDE NOAH

Chip: *gives Izzy a smile and a thumbs up in response*

Izzy: *Febreezes like a mofo* Alright, good. Now, if you don't want to smell the sultry scents of lavender for the next two weeks, I recommend you quarantine yourselves in your room before I fucking fumigate this place.

Chip: Oh shit it's lavender-scented??? Lavender is a lovely smell can we stay-

Ellis: *grabs Chip by the sleeve of his hoodie* OKAY THANKS IZZY BYE

Noah: *tries to get up so that he can escape the Lavender Hell™ that is about to consume him*

Izzy: *stopping Noah dead in his tracks like a fucking badass* Where the hell do you think you're going, bitch?

[NOW IN ELLIS'S ROOM]

Ellis: *shuts door* Thank God we didn't have to stick around. *walks over to his bed and flops down belly-first*

Chip: *sits down next to him on the bed before leaning back so that he's laying down next to Ellis* *puts a hand on Ellis's back and rubs it* Hey, are you alright?

Ellis: *flips over so that he's lying on his back* Yeah, why're you asking?

Chip: *turns onto his side so that he's facing Ellis* Well, Noah used that word again, and he meant it in the mean way, and I was worried that it would make you cry like it did the last time, so I wanted to check...

Ellis: *smiles, turning onto his side to face Chip* Thanks for being worried. *rubs at his eyes* Yeah, I was a little upset at first when he used it, but after seeing the way Izzy reacted, and now that I've got YOU... *puts a hand onto Chip's cheek* I don't really care so much about it anymore.

Chip: *blushes* What am I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to say something or-

Ellis: *laughs* No, you don't have to say anything at all...

[LATER, THAT SAME NIGHT]

Chip: *swiping down his phone* So what is this "Tumbling" thing that keeps getting recommended to me? Should I be scared?

Ellis: It's a social media thing like Facebook, and yes, you should be scared.

Chip: Wait, do YOU use it?

Ellis: Yeah, unfortunately.

Chip: Oh my God is it like a cult or something am I in a relationship with someone who's a part of an internet cult Ellis what have you gotten yourself into

Ellis: *trying to calm Chip down* No no no no no no, it's not like a cult or anything! Here, I'll help you start your own account.

Chip: *clutches his phone tightly to his chest* *thinking* Ho, don't do it *Ellis takes Chip's phone and clicks on the Tumblr app* *thinking* Oh my God

Ellis: See, you just put in your email address and-

Chip: What's an email address?

Ellis: *blinks* *silence for 1.34529 seconds approx.* Um, w-we'll just use mine.

Chip: Ok, sure.

Ellis: And then you put in a password. Make sure it's something that you'll remember. *hands the phone to Chip*

Chip: Uh, I can't exactly type with my skeleton claws.

Ellis: *silence for 2.113 seconds* *whispering* Fuck you're right I'm so sorry

Chip: *hands phone back to Ellis* No, no, it's cool, it's cool. You put in the password FOR me, how about that?

Ellis: Okay, sure. What do you want your password to be?

Chip: *places finger on chin, as if to give off the appearance of being deep in thought* [muffled Jeopardy! theme song playing in distance] *more thinking*

Ellis: *thinking* It's not that hard for real you ain't gotta do rocket science or anything like that just pick something

Chip: Uh, 'ellisiscute1738'?

Ellis: *blushes as he puts in the password* Why'd you choose that?

Chip: Well, the "Ellis is cute" part is fairly obvious, don't you think? *Ellis blushes more* And the 1738 part is because of that one song Izzy showed me about the Queen of Traps or something.

Ellis: *thinking* Dammit my sister is a fucking meme *speaking* Alright, and then you pick a username!

Chip: CAN IT BE SKELLYCHIP.

Ellis: Well damn that was fast

Chip: Well? Can it? Please say it can be because I've been banking on this username for a while now.

Ellis: So you were planning on joining Tumblr anyway?

Chip: Yeah, because I saw you laughing while you were on it and I wanted to be a part of something that made you laugh.

Ellis: *is now currently a bright shade of red, reminiscent of a glowing red stoplight* W-Well, it's your lucky day! Skellychip is a free url! *hands Chip back his phone* Congratulations! You are now a Tumblr user!

Chip: *smiles* *silence for 1.98324 seconds* Wait how the hell do I actually use this thing

Ellis: *grabs Chip's phone* Here, I'll have you follow my blog and I'll follow yours. We can be mutuals!

Chip: What is a "mutual"?

Ellis: It's a thing that happens on Tumblr where one person follows another person's blog and the other person follows them back! They mutually follow each other, and that gives us the term "mutuals".

Chip: Oh! Sick! What's your username?

Ellis: *hands Chip back his phone* Uh, it's 'Skelliston'? As in, a pun on my name and the word skeleton? I thought it was cute because of you and all? I guess?

Chip: *fighting back a tear* A boy after my own heart

Ellis: And that's it! Now you reblog things you like and put them on your blog for others to see! You can also make posts of your own and share them! Don't forget to add tags to your things though.

Chip: Why is all of this so complicated I just want to look at the frog memes like Izzy does but instead I have to keep track of all this bullshit

[LATER AGAIN]

Ellis: *in bed with arms wrapped around Chip* Hey, are you still awake?

Chip: *nuzzles his head into the crook of Ellis's shoulder* Yeah.

Ellis: So, have you been enjoying your time on Tumblr?

Chip: Yeah, it's pretty cool. I reblogged every frog meme I saw. And I may have accidentally joined a "fandom", whatever that is? Have you ever heard of a show called "Superwholock"? Apparently it's really popular-

Ellis: OH. *rubs the back of Chip's head* OH HONEY NO.

Chip: What?

Ellis: DON'T GET INVOLVED. WHATEVER YOU DO. DON'T DO IT.

Chip: Why do you do this I just want to sleep

[MORNING TIME COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO, ETC. ETC.]

Izzy: *yelling from outside the door* WAKE UP BITCHES IT'S 3 IN THE AFTERNOON

Chip: *jumps a little and accidentally headbutts Ellis in the jaw* OH SHIT MAN WE MISSED BREAKFAST NOW I WON'T GET TO EAT IZZY'S DELICIOUS WAFFLES

Ellis: *both hands covering the wound on his jaw* Could you maybe not headbutt me again thanks

Chip: *tries to untangle himself from the cuddle, only to find that Ellis has a grip that is too strong* IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GO

Ellis: *groans, but frees Chip* Fine, but you'll pay for the bruise I'm going to have on my chin.

Chip: DEAL OKAY NOW LET'S GO GET SOME FOOD IT'LL BE LIKE A TRIP TO THE INTERNATIONAL HOUSE OF PANCAKES OR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW

Ellis: *watches as Chip runs out of the door, still in his unzipped hoodie and shorts* *thinking* What a dweeb.

Ellis: *still thinking* Good thing I fell in love with him.

THE END

(Noah: *from the kitchen, screaming* WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT A SECOND STOMACH JESUS H. CHRIST)

**Author's Note:**

> Comic can be read at the link below!
> 
> http://skeptical.smackjeeves.com/comics/1307956/luck/


End file.
